


New Beginning

by pricefield_fan



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Ethan (mentioned) - Freeform, Eveline (mentioned), Kind of Depressing, Mia and Ethan's daughter, Short One Shot, inspired by the new trailer, kind of happy, resident evil village - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricefield_fan/pseuds/pricefield_fan
Summary: Mia getting to experience a small sliver of happiness with her daughter.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> That new trailer kind of broke me a little bit, so I wrote this very short one-shot in one sitting to try and cope.

When she had first found out it had been the most terrified she had ever felt in her life.

Ethan had been nothing but ecstatic – the overly-positive, soon-to-be father that he was, but for some reason Mia couldn’t let herself feel the same joy most expecting mothers probably felt the first time they found out they were pregnant. Instead, an overwhelming fear had washed over her, pushing down any sort of sort of possible happiness she could muster out of herself. And then when she had found out she was going to be having a _daughter_ , that fear had only swallowed her whole.

So many terrifying possibilities in the form of questions had gnawed at the back of her mind that she would have never let herself ask out loud. Would her daughter be _normal_? Or would she suffer from any possible after effects from the mold infection? Would she only serve as a perpetual reminder of Eveline? Would there be a constant, dark shadow looming over her, just like it did Mia?

And then another terrifying, yet much more normal question Mia had to ask herself: Would she even be a good mother?

After Eveline, Mia had a hard time ever imagining herself becoming a mother at all again. It was like that previous desire had been forcefully ripped from her hands, and then consumed and spat out until Mia was left with only a warped version of what had once been a desired fantasy. 

But despite how badly Eveline had destroyed Mia’s perfect vision of what becoming a mother would entail, there was nothing that could have prepared her for that bewildering _warmth_ that had radiated throughout her chest and spread to the rest of her body as she got to hold her daughter in her arms for the very first time. And suddenly it didn’t matter that that previous vision had been destroyed, because it was so much better than that ever possibly could be and there was really no other feeling in the world to be able to compare it to. 

And so now, after Ethan had left the house to get dinner for the two of them, and Mia finally got to sit at home alone with her daughter fast asleep in her arms, just enjoying the simple silence that followed a usual noisy day of a newborn, she finally felt like she was truly getting to experience that feeling of being a mother for the first time. That feeling that had been stolen from her only years ago. And she had never felt so overwhelmed by such overbearing happiness than she did in a moment as simple as this one. 

Suddenly all of the fear, and anxiety, and sleepless nights worrying over whether or not she had been making a terrible mistake had proven to be be worth it in the end. Because her daughter was perfectly healthy. _Normal _. And nothing like Eveline at all.__

__It was a new beginning. One she never thought she would have the luxury of getting again. And so she was going to cherish every second that she had to make the absolute most of it._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I just want Mia Winters to be happy. :'(


End file.
